The Only Reason Why
by BloodRiddenPast
Summary: They love each other even if she didnt remember right away. With unlocked memories they try and start again. They had been destined to be with each other since birth, and now they can. But what happens when she wasn't the only one to get memories unlocked? Rated M just incase and later chapters. ItaxSaku NaruxHina SasuxIno
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! This is my first FanFic ever. If you like it please review or follow or favorite. If the response is good I will try and update it once a week :) **

_Prologue_

It was a quite, peaceful day in Konoha. The birds were chirping and the shinobi were going about their business, leaping from roof top to roof top to get to their destination. This peaceful day was being enjoyed by all the residents of Konoha. The civilians were bustling about the market.

We find our favorite pink haired kunoichi sitting beneath her name-sake enjoying this peaceful day as well... until a certain orange clad ninja pops up from almost no where, and grabs her in a vice-grip hug, saying "Sakura-chan! Baa-chan wants to see you now. I'm going with Ero-sennin to train so I wont get to see you for a while."

"Baka! Don't you know not to just come out of no where and grab me like that?! I almost smashed you through the trees!" replys Sakura as she punches him into a tree instead of through them.

Now in the six or so years since the Sasuke left the village, the remaining members of team seven have grown closer, even if Sakura has grown more distant towards everyone, including herself. She no longer shows emotions that are real- if she shows them at all, its to Kakashi, Naruto, and Tsunade. Sakura has become the definition of a kunoichi.

Her once vibrant pink hair has dulled into a light pink that reaches her waist and has two red high-lights going through it. She wears it in a pony tail with two bangs framing her face. Her vibrant green eyes are now muddied and resemble a cross between emerald, jade, and moss. Her outfit consists of a black mesh armor shirt with long sleeves under a red shirts that has one long sleeve on her right side, and no sleeve on her left. She has black spandex shorts that reach her knees with bandages of the right side and a kunai hulster. She also has a light pink medic skirt over that the reaches about mid-thigh. She also has black ninja boots on that reach mid calf. She also carries a katana on her back and if you look closely, the handle has black pink and red wrapping.

Naruto gets up sporting a pout and a bump on his head saying "You're so mean Sakura-chan. If I didnt know any better, I'd say you hated me." When he says the last bit his pout turns into a foxish grin that reaches from ear to ear.

Sakura walks up to him and hugs him, wishes him luck with his training, and disappears in a swirl of pink and red cherry blossoms. Little did she know that, that would be the last time she saw Naruto for a long time.

**Review please.. or follow or favorite if you deem me worthy :3**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi again everyone! I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and faved my story :D I'm gonna try to make this chapter as long as possible because i wont be able to update again until next week**.

_previously:_

_Sakura walks up to him and hugs him, wishes him luck with his training, and disappears in a swirl of pink and red cherry blossoms. Little did she know that, that would be the last time she saw Naruto for a long time._

_Chapter 1_

Sakura arrived in her shishou's office in a swirl of pink and red cherry blossoms. Tsunade looks up to see her arrival. Giving a strained smile, Tsunade says "Hello Sakura. How have you been?"

Staring at Tsunade a bit baffled, Sakura replies "I've been well Shishou. Do you have a mission for me?"

At this Tsunade looks a bit crestfallen, but continues anyway. "Sakura, you have surpassed me in the medic field, match my chakra strength and have even come up with your own jutsus that have helped you get to where you are now. Not to mention your unknown Kekki Genkai. You've been in Anbu for about a year now correct?" At this Sakura gives a cautious nod, and Tsunade continues. "I have a mission for you, that will most likely continue indefinitely. I will inform you about the details if you choose to accept it. Just know that if you accept it, you may possibly have to give up your current life."

Sakura is shocked but she knows she has to make a decision, "I accept this mission Shishou. It is in the best interest of the village, and thank you for your praise."

Tsunade takes a stoney expression when she hears this and continues with the mission briefing. "You, Sakura Haruno, are to disband the village for an indeffanite amount of time and join the akastuki. You are to send reports whenever you can via summons, or other methods. I will be reporting you as a S-ranked rouge ninja. Just be aware that you are welcome in my office if you send word ahead of time so I can seal it. You are to leave tonight at midnight." A small sad smile appears on Tsunade's face when she says "I wish you luck, and I look forward to hearing from you."

Sakura bows and just as she is about to disappear Tsunade says "Wait!" Sakura does and Tsunade comes up and hugs her saying "You're like the daughter I never had, be safe and don't get yourself killed."

Sakura smiles and says "Don't worry Shishou, I'll be fine." Then she disappears into her teleportation jutsu of pink and red cherry blossoms.

When Sakura gets home she. Is. PISSED. She has about three hours before she's supposed to leave. She knows Naruto is long since gone and with Jiraya-sama off training somewhere. Kakashi and Yamato don't have to know about her departure. Ino is on a mission with her team. Maybe she should tell Hinata so she can help keep Naruto under control? No, theres no need to worry her about this. She'll help Naruto anyway that she can, after all they've been going out for about two years now and are engaged. But still, Sakura grew every close to her, and thinks of her as a sister since her and Naruto might as well be siblings. Sakura decides to leave a note in Hinata's locker in the hospital.

After that's done, she takes a shower and packs all her stuff. She binds her breasts before putting her mesh armor over it, then the shirt, the shorts, and skirt. When she's dressed she starts arming herself. She puts her kunai hulster on her black leather fingerless gloves with the poison pockets in them. She straps her katana to her back and her small tanto vertiacally on her back just above her rear. She pulls her hair up into a pony tail before braiding it and securing it. Then she ties her red ribbon around the base of her pony tail braid. She takes her pouch and secures it under her tanto, then seals the marjority of her stuff into a sealing scroll with a blood seal-her eighteenth birthday present from Naruto-before putting it in the pouch. Next she takes her hitaite and a kunai and slashes a line through the konoha symbol and ties it around her arm with the long sleeve on it. Putting her black traveling cloak on she looks back at her apartment before leaving the village for good.


	3. Chapter 2

The Anbu just wouldn't let up. After she got to the border of the land of fire, she thought they would leave her alone, but no. They were approximately three miles or so behind her, and she knew she needed to loose them and soon. Stopping in the trees she makes a few chakra clones to head off in different directions while she uses a transportation jutsu to get a further gap between them. She ends up in the middle of the Suna desert. Feeling for the chakra of the Anbu, she realizes that her trick worked and they have split up to follow the chakra clones. Sakura continues on her way to Suna. She knows that she shouldn't but she would love visit Chiyo-basama's grave one last time before even the Suna Anbu force are after her.

Over the next week Sakura finds herself in Otogakure resting in an inn for a few nights. She henges herself to have brown hair with dark brown eyes, before going to a bar to have a drink. Now, here she is, sitting in a civilian bar in Oto downing bottle after bottle of sake that would make even her Shishou pass out. The scariest thing is, is that she is still completely sober. She's only acting drunk to not be suspicious. This is when a rather blue man that she recognizes a Kisame Hoshigaki sits next to her with a sharp toothed grin. He simply orders himself a bottle of sake while watching her from the corner of his eye.

While they are regarding one another warily, none other than Itachi Uchiha sits on the other side of Sakura. When she notices only one thing runs through her head, "_I. am. so. FUCKED!" _For almost an hour the three sit next to each other drinking sake and exchanging small talk. Sakura believes that maybe, with Kami on her side, they haven't noticed her henge and will leave her alone eventually since she still hasn't figured out what to do once she is in the akatsuki.

Together, in the past hour, they have drunken ten bottles of sake, mostly between her and Kisame. After about fifteen minutes of herself and Kisame laughing hysterically at Itachi's expense, Itachi smirks and leans into her ear saying, "What is it you find so funny about me _Sakura_-san?"

When he says her name, she has to stop the involuntary shiver that goes down her spin, and her eyes get wide, knowing she has been discovered. She simply replies smirking, "What can I do for you _Itachi_-san, Kisame-san?" The way she sobered up so quickly and purred Itachi's name made both Kisame and Itachi share a look over her head.

He simply said, "Our leader has a proposition for you if you would come with us quietly." Sakura ponders this for a while before concluding, "Very well, please allow me to collect my things from my room at the inn. You guys can either come with me to ensure I don't run, or you may tell me where to meet you gentlemen so you can take me to your leader."

The fact that she agreed surprised Kisame greatly, whereas Itachi only gave a knowing smirk. "We will come with you to your room Sakura-san, surely you understand." replied Itachi while paying for all the sake the three had drank.

Sakura nods and gets up with the two men following her. When they exit the bar Sakura drops her henge revealing her natural features to them for the first time. Something about Itachi strikes her as very familiar, as if she can trust him. She cant exactly account this to him looking like Sasuke because she never trusted him. Its almost as if they had met before or even been close. Sighing at her ridiculousness she mentally shakes her head to rid her of such ludicrous thoughts.

On the way the inn, Sakura and Kisame exchange friendly banter as if they have been friends for years, when its only been about an hour. Itachi stays very close to Sakura's right side and she can't help but notice that it all seems very familiar to her. When she glances at him he just happens to look at her also and the smirk on his face along with his midnight blue eyes bring all the memories back to her.

**Yay! Chapter 2 is up! **

**I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, favorited and even if you have only read it I still want to thank you!**

**Hopefully chapter three will be very long compared to what i usually write and will possibly be up by the end of the weekend or maybe even the early weekdays. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_(Flashback)_

_A girl sat deep in the forest of training ground 44. She was about four and was curled in a ball up in a tree crying as quietly as she could. She didn't know how long she had been there, all she knew was that she could never go back to her family again, that her clan was destroyed, that the quaint little Haruno clan was now down to one. They lived just outside of Konoha and were killed off by some unknown individual that looked like a snake to the six year old. Her parents told her to run and that everything would be okay. so she did just that, she ran as far as her little legs would take her in the direction of Konoha. Just as she had made it to the area she sits in now, she looked back and saw her home blow up. She was sure that all her friends, her Ni-chama, her parents, and her cousins were all dead now. _

_She just couldn't deal with it anymore. Her parents had given her a kunai to defend herself with and she was clutching to it for dear life. The sun was in the horizon signaling that the night of suffering was over, but it wasn't. She didn't want to live anymore. She lost everyone. The only thing that she knows is that she was supposed to be married to an Uchiha, to help solidify the bonds to the two clans. Now she was useless. She had no clan, she had no desire to live. She just wanted to end it all. With all she had, she jumped from the tree and buried to kunai so the tip was exposed and would hopefully pierce her. She climbed back up the tree, as far as she could and made sure that when she jumped, she would die. With tears streaming down her face she muttered, "I will be with you all soon," before jumping to her death. As she fell she released a small scream._

_Itachi was in forest of death doing some routine over night survival training in preparation for the jonnin exams in a few months when he heard a scream. Running as fast as he could towards the scream, Itachi noticed a kunai in the ground with the tip up, then he saw a little girl with pink hair falling towards it with what looked like tears trailing behind her. Now, this girl was no older then Sasuke and Itachi had to do something to save her. He caught her in the air and brought her down to the ground, while holding her in his arms still._

_When the strange pink haired child opened her eyes, Itachi was capitvated by the beatiful emerald that contrasted her hair so nicely. "What's your name?" _

_She sniffled before saying, "Why? Are you the angel of death? Are you finally going to take me?" When he heard this he looked at her and couldn't believe what he saw in those beautiful eyes, lonliness, depression, longing, despair, yet there was a tiny bit of hope if you looked deep enough. It was this hope that cause Itachi to say what he said next, "No, I am no angel. You very well could be but you have simply lost your way. Please tell me what your name is angel." She girl in his arms laughed and hugged him saying, "It is polite to introduce yourself first, but I will make an exception because of that cheesy line. My name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno."_

_Itachi actually laughed, yes LAUGHED! and said, "My name is Itachi Uchiha. May I ask what you are doing so far from your clan compound?" When he said that she started crying all over again and tried to tell him everything she knew._

Next day (still flashback)

_Sakura woke up in a strange room. It was a royal blue with black furniture. She was laying in a bed with red sheets and a black comforter. She looked towards the window and saw that it was mid-day so she got up and went to the door to see if she could figure out where she was, this definetly wasn't her room or compound, everything had just a little green in her compound. _

_Just as she was about to open the door a boy around eight, that she recognized as Itachi opened it and smiled at her. "Ahh you're up. Would you like some food?" She simply smiled and said "Yes please." Itachi led her down a hallway and a flight of stairs before coming to a kitchen with an adjacent dining room. When she walked in she was greet with the sight of a man she vaguely recognized sitting at the head of the table reading the newspaper, a boy about her age sitting a few chairs down from him, and a woman that she immediately recognized as Mikoto-sama, was turned to the stove cooking what smelled like dango. Sakura ran up to the familiar woman and grabbed her leg say, "Mikoto-sama! I haven't been able to see you in weeks! Why did you stop coming to visit okaa-san?" _

_When Mikoto felt something grab onto her leg, she looked down and saw the ever recognizable pink head of her Sakura-chan. Alarmed Mikoto said, "Sakura-chan? What are you doing here?" Sakura was about to reply but was cut off by Itachi saying "I found her in the forest of death and she was in tears so I brought her here after she told me what happened, we went to the hokage and he asked her what she wanted, and her response startled him and asked me to keep an eye on her." _

_Sakura glared at him and he could've sworn that holes were about to burn through his head. "'Ita-kun, it is rude to interrupt someone else's conversation when it does not directly involve you." Itachi simply smirk and said, "My apologies, Angel-chan." _

_Mikoto was looking at the two during their exchange with a wide smile on her face, she had never seen Itachi tolerate anyone other than herself call him by a nickname, and he called her Angel-chan! _

_Fugaku then interrupted, after lowering his newspaper, while showing a rare smile "Sakura-chan does have a point there, Itachi." _

_When Sakura heard his distinguishable voice, her head whipped around to look at her god-father, "Fufu-sama! I didn't recognize you right away with that newspaper in your face!" laughed Sakura as she flew into his lap and hugged him._

_Itachi and Sasuke just stared at the scene waiting for her to be killed or something, but to their emence surprise, he hugged her back saying "I missed your hugs Sakura-chan. My boys don't hug enough." As they released each other he asked her, "So my little Sakura-chan, why are you so far from your compound and here with my family instead of yours?" At this Sakura broke down again, and Itachi came up and grabbed her out of his father's lap to hold her. While petting her hair and glaring at his father Itachi was whispering to her saying, "Don't worry Angel-chan, everything is going to be okay." and other consoling words to her. _

_When she had calmed down enough, Sakura relayed what she knew and Mikoto suggested she go take a shower in Itachi's room while she gets her some clean cloths._

_Sakura stayed with the Uchihas for a few weeks before Mikoto and Fugaku went to the Hokage to officially adopt her. _

_Itachi became a Jounnin and then Anbu. He would train with both Sasuke and Sakura whenever he could. Itachi and Sakura were considered a couple to all the Uchihas, regardless of the fact that They were still only children to most, with Sakura being nine and Itachi being thirteen. They still called each other by their nicknames._

_Regardless of the fact that Sakura wasn't an official Uchiha, since she was the heir to her own clan and she was already engaged to Itachi since birth, she was brought to the clan meetings on some occasions-to much outrage of the elders. Itachi was quiet whenever she was not there. Only speaking if spoken to, but when she was there he became outspoken and came up with many things that most of the clan agreed with._

_Tonight was one of those nights when Sakura was not there, and the elders were pushing the coup de'tat to happen sooner and sooner. After the meeting, Itachi reported to the Hokage and was given his mission to murder his entire clan. _

_The last thing that Sakura remembered, after all the time spent with Itachi and her surrogate family, was Itachi's sharringan spinning and him saying, "Until we meet again, Angel-chan. And we will meet again, if it's the last thing I accomplish." Just before the flashback ended she knew she felt Itachi kiss her on the lips._

_(flashback end)_

**OH HO HO! what is this?! an update within the same day? UNHEARD OF! well im on a roll!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Sakura came back to the present, Itachi was holding her to his chest with his head on top of hers and Kisame staring incredulously at the two. Sakura slowly brought her arms up and hugged him back, and said "You were right Ita-kun. You're always right though." She didn't realize she was crying until she spoke and her voice was thick with tears. Itachi simply held her closer and said, "I told you I would never leave you Angel-chan. I'm so sorry that I had to block your memories of the beginning of your life, but you would've been killed by the elders if you knew back then."

Kismet was gaping at them now, as Itachi had just allowed someone to call him _Ita-kun_! "WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!" yelled Kismet as the two were still embracing each other. Sakura wiped her eyes and smiled at Itachi-no _her _Ita-kun- before turning around to Kismet and saying "When we were kids, Itachi and I were inseparable, with the exception of missions and other tasks, and we were considered a couple by most of the clan. We were also engaged to be married once we were both twenty. Then we would each take over our respected clans. That was before my clan was wiped out and before Itachi wiped out his clan, sparing myself and Seasick. Itachi wiped my memory of most of my childhood and wiped sasuke's memory of me ever being in the Utah family. He left me and Sasuke with the hokage and told him to protect us."

Itachi looked at Sakura and says, "Do you remember everything? Do you remember the bracelets?" As he said this he showed her his left wrist where a black rope bracelet rested with the Uchiha crest next to the Haruno circle. And Sakura responded by reaching into her shirt and pulling out a necklace that had a pink rope bracelet with the same symbols on it. When he saw that she still had it he smiled a smile that Kisame had never seen before from the stotic man, that he obviously hadn't smiled since he last saw Sakura.

When Sakura saw the smile from their childhood, a huge grin took over her face that he hadn't used in the same time as he did his. She threw herself into his arms again and kissed him before saying, "Now I'm the one who gets to kiss you and walk away." She then detached herself from him and started walking to the Inn again, since apparently her little flashback only lasted about thirty seconds.

Once she returned to her room, she quickly grabbed her scroll that she was storing her larger weapons in, unseal it, and started strapping her weapons into their correct places. After securing her pouch with all her scrolls in it under her tanto she walks out of her room, pays for her time there, and exits the Inn to meet up with Itachi and Kisame, who are just outside. When Itachi see her, his eyes focus on her katana strapped to her back.

"So you got my gift, I see." he said with a smirk.

She simply smirked back before saying, "I did, it was a lovely gift. I never quite figured out who _I-k_ was until now, so I thank you.

As they walk out of Oto with Kisame still very confused but happy for his partner, on Sakura's left and Itachi with his arm around her waist to her right, they make their way towards where the akatsuki base was.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I would like to apologize for the EXTREMELY late update. I was in the hospital for a week and they wouldnt let me use my laptop to update anything so again I apologize for the delay...**

**It has also come to my attention that I have not done as disclaimer sooo:**

**BloodRiddenPast does not in any way shape or form (sadly) own naruto, or the characters in the manga/anime.**

**Now on with the story!**

_Chapter 5_

When they arrived at the Akatsuki base in Ame, Kisame led them to an elevator where Itachi tightened his grip on Sakura's waist and said, "When you meet leader-sama, try not to kill him okay?" At this Kisame look at them and laughed saying, "Yeah, because pinky here can definitely kill leader-sama." Itachi just smirked and kissed her temple leaving her very confused.

The elevator dinged to alert the occupants that they had arrived at the top floor. Kisame and Itachi stepped out and told Sakura to step up to the desk. She did so.

"Sakura Haruno, you are here by my request, as leader of the Akatuki organization and as the leader or Amegakure" said an ominous voice from the darkened part of the room. When Sakura heard this voice her eyes got impossible wide as she whirled around to face Itachi saying, "Now I know why you told me that". She then turned back around to face the desk and said "Now, Nagato-ni-chama, is that anyway to address your baby sister and clan heir?"

At this Kisame stiffened, while Itachi and the leader chuckled. "Saku-chan, when Orochimaru attacked our clan I thought he killed you, then when Itachi joined he filled me in on everything. I'm glad you got your memory back before you got here." As he said this he cam around the desk to reveal an orange haired man with piercings on his face. He then hugged her and she asked, "Did anyone else survive that you know of? I thought I was the only one Ni-chama. Did Konan-chan or Yahiko-kun escape too?"

Nagato stiffened and said, "Yahiko escaped with us but he died shortly after due to his wounds. Konan will be here soon, she didn't know I sent for you. Tell me, have you activated your Rinnegan?"

At this Sakura takes a step back and channels chakra to her eyes. They turn grey with a purple pupil with three circles arranged around the pupil much like the way the sharingan has with tomes. "I only have the third stage activated, I wanted to try to activate the final stage but I didn't want anyone to recognize it for what it was. Almost everyone in the village thinks that I have some form of a crossbred kenkkei genkai between the Sharingan and the Byakugan that was dormant for years."

At this Nagato laughed saying, "Those idiots in the council cant even recognize the bloodline of the sage when it looks them in the eye-" He was cut off by a high pitched scream from a doorway off to the left.

"Sakura-sama?! What? But how did you- Nevermind that now!" said the blue haired Konan as she ran up to Sakura and held her in a death grip of a hug. "I thought you died in the attack! Why haven't you contacted us?" At this she released Sakura, leaving the girl gasping for air, and whirled around to Nagato. "NAGATO! Why haven't you tried to get your sister here before now if you obviously knew she was alive?"

At this, the feared leader of Akatsuki and Amegakure cowered before the wrath of the woman known as Gods Angel saying, "Konan-chan, I only found out when Itachi joined because he and I recognized each other. He informed me of what he did. He had blocked Sakura's memories of her earlier years and she only just got them back now when she was confronted by Itachi himself. Please don't be rash in your frustration." Although he remianed calm and collected as he said this, both Konan and Itachi could tell that he was secretly begging as well as pleading, this greatly amused Itachi.

Konan smirked before saying, "Very well, Pein-sama. I will be at the orphanage if you need me." Nagato winced, as she rarely called him that in the privacy of their office, but nodded regardless. Konan hugged sakura on her way out and whispered, "We'll hang out later" as she walked out.


	7. Chapter 6

**WHoo! Im on a roll! **

**So it has come to my attention that my story is a bit of an OC type of thing so please just roll with it ;) **

_Chapter 6_

After having tea and lunch with the akatsuki members present at the base and becoming accquianted with them, Sakura and Itachi returned to Nagato's office after being summoned.

"Itachi could you step out for a moment?"

"Hn." was the reply to his leader's question before he walked out of the room.

"Now, Saku-chan. You know how you were in an arranged marriage to an Uchiha before the accident happened?" At this she nodded. "Did you know that it was to Itachi?" She nodded again. "Now that both our clans are almost extinct, the marriage holds no purpose. If you wish you may call it off. I have spoken to Itachi and he leaves it up to you because, and I quote, 'If my Angel doesn't want to marry my I will not force her to'. He seems to want to but I must caution you, do not just jump into it. Go through a longer courtship and see if you are both compatible for each other."

Sakura simply stated, "I will heed your caution, Ni-chama. But I will also warn you. If Ita-kun asks me to marry him, regardless of when, if I will say yes so long as he is the same Ita-kun I remember."

At this Pien had a look of disgust on his face while saying, "Gods, you're both just a corny and cheesey as each other. Very well, I will assign you a room as well as a ring. Do you have any preferances as to your room location?"

"Hmmm, could I have a room near both Itachi and if there's a library close to that as well?"

Pein smirked while saying "How convienient for you, Itachi's room is right next to the library and the room adjacent to his is vacant." As he said this he walked to the door and told Itachi to come back in. Itachi went straight to Sakura's side as their leader walked back to his desk.

"Itachi, if you so much as hurt my sister I will make sure that Sasuke is the only Uchiha able to continue your bloodline." Itachi visible cringed and took an involuntary step back. "I have had a discussion with Saku-chan and she is just as chessey as you when it comes to this matter. She also requested a room near the library and it just so happens that you have the only one next to it so she will be in the adjacent room to yours. If you try any funny business I will not be merciful Uchiha." Itachi gave a stiff nod. "Now Sakura, you are to call me leader-sama, Pein-sama, or Nagato-sama infront of the other members, in private between myself, Konan, Itachi, and Kisame you may call me any pet name you wish. I just need to keep an illusion of fear amungst some of the other memebers." She nodded with a slight smirk. "Now, here's your ring." She stepped forward and recieved a ring with a pink face with the kanji for black on it. "You are to wear that on your right ring finger at all times," a perverted smirk appeared on his face "unless you and Itachi are engaging in sexual activites, like trying out scenes from Icha Icha."

Itachi did a spit take with the glass of water he was drinking, while Sakura was stareing at her brother with an unamused scowl. Meanwhile Itachi, who has recovered from his little episode, came up next to Nagato and said in an extremely creepy voice, "Unless you want Konan-san to know about your little secret you should shut up while you can, leader-sama." Nagato's eyes got very wide while Sakura simply stated, "Nagato Haruno, you are almost as sick as that perverted sensei of yours! Oh and by the way, Jiraya-sama is training Naruto now as well."

Nagato laughed saying "Yes, yes I am. And I am aware of this seeing as I was the one who convinced him to train him as a way of keeping tabs on you without stiring your memories. He has shown great potential and possess something that even his father did not. The ability to inspire hope in the most hopeless of people."

"That reminds me, are you still after the Bijuu?"

"Your friend has nothing to worry about, the only bijuu we are after are the ones who are unstable. And I have sent an apology to the Kazekage for that mistake, so dont even say anything about that."

Sakura nodded before saying "Okay then Ni-chama. Itachi and I are gonna go and talk or do something else for a while." Nagato's eyes got wide and a menicing aura appeared around him, while Itachi simply smirked and asked, "What are you thinking leader-sama? We were planning a sparing session." Nagato relaxed before clearing his throat saying "Very well, continue. And Itachi? Show her to your rooms please, I have to finish this paper work. As always you are both welcomed here."


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

(Somewhere outside Konoha a week later)

He was racing back to his home village hoping to god that the Hokage would believe him. He had been with team Taka when he remembered everything:

_(Flashback)_

_"Ni-san?! Why are you doing this?! Why mother and father? Where did Kura-chan go? Please don't tell me you killed her too? YOU LOVE HER DAMN IT!" a little Sasuke screamed at his brother the night of the massacre._

_"Otouo, do you remember how at the council meetings the elders said that we should take over Konoha?" Sasuke notices that his Aniki is in tears even though his voice is steady, but he nods anyway. "It was either I kill them and be able to spare you and Sakura, or we all die by the hands of someone unknown. If they had been able to start their take over all of Konoha would've been destroyed. The death of our clan is a necessity that will save the village as a whole. I have to alter your memories of your childhood. If the village council found out that you knew about the plans of the elders then they would kill you too. You won't remember anything of sakura because I have to erase her from our clan so she may live as well. You will be consumed by hate because of this. When you remember, please help Sakura because you will only remember if she remembers her own memories. Take care Sasuke." The last thing he remembers is the blood red of his brother's Sharringan._

_(Flashback End)_

Sasuke had abandoned his team since they did not need him any longer. He was now racing back to Konoha hoping that he would find Sakura. As he approached the gates he noticed a man with long white hair that he recognized as his mentor's teammate Jiraya. The sannin walked up to him and said, "I take it you remember? Itachi warned me that you would be coming back here." He clasped a hand on Sasuke's sholder before preforming a teleportation jutsu so that they both ended up in Tsunade's office.

"What the hell Jirraya! I thought you said that it had to do with Sakura! Last I checked my apprentice was in Ame with _them_. And what the hell is the Uchiha doing here?" Bellowed a slightly intoxicated Tsunade.

Jiraya pushed Sasuke forward and gave him a nod. Sasuke bowed slightly to the Hokage while saying, "Tsunade-sama, my brother is innocent and was assigned a mission to murder our clan. He blocked my memories of Sakura, as well as blocking her entire memory from her childhood. Sakura belongs to the Haruno clan who had been massacred by Orochimaru. They were close allies to the Uchiha clan and when she was the only known survivor my parents adopted her. She and Itachi have been in love since their childhood. I have come here to ask forgiveness for what I have done and to ask to have Itachi pardoned. I understand if you do not."

Tsunade looked relatively unsurprised at his little confession and simply said, "Sasuke, your brother has been my number one spy in Akatsuki since I took this position from my sensei. He informed me of everything between the three of you. Sakura is currently on an indeffinate mission to infiltrate the Akatsuki just so that I could reunite her with both Itachi and her brother. She is unaware of the reason why I sent her, but Itachi will tell her." Her eyes got hard and she quickly performed a seal on the office saying, "move it Uchiha I've got some visitors that you need to say hidden from. Go behind the couch or something."

Just after Sasuke hid, a swarm of red and pink Sakura blossoms appeared infront of Tsunade's desk that revealed both Itachi and Sakura. "Tsunade-sama." "Tsunade-shishou" was uttered simultaniously by both of them.

Tsunade laughed when she looked at their joined hands and said, "Well it didn't take you long to remember did it? And you Uchiha, it didn't take you long either to tell Sakura everything did it?" Itachi simply smirked while Sakura glared at both of them.

Itachi then looked over towards Jiraya and the couch before saying "Didn't take you long to get here did it. Sasuke-kun?"

Knowing that it was pointless to hide from them any longer, Sasuke came out from behind the couch and froze when he saw Sakura's new look. He was fixated on her silvery pink hair with the two red stripes in it. "It suits you Kura-chan." Sakura smiled widely at Sasuke before releasing Itachi's hand and hugging Sasuke in a death grip saying, "You stupid teme, Sasu-chan!"

Sasuke glared at her while growling out, "Stupid Kura, remember her stupid pet name." Sakura released him before walking back over to Itachi saying, "Relax Sasu-chan! It isn't so bad. Ita-kun doesn't mind his so why do you have to be so picky?"

Tsunade laughed again before saying, "Well, now that the reunion is over lets get to business shall we? It is my understanding that the village of Amegakure would like to ally itself with both Sunagakure and Konohagakure. The Kazekage has signed the treaty before sending it to me and I have also signed it. The Kazekage has stated that all members of Akatsuki are welcomed in his village as long as they are accompanied by a member of jonin or higher status. I also welcome all member into my village but seeing as a large majority of them are former Leaf ninja they do not need to be accompanied, are these terms agreeable?"

Both Sakura and Itachi nodded before taking the scroll and Itachi summoned a crow to take the scroll to their leader. Within five minutes the crow returned in a puff of smoke on Sakura sholder nuzzling her cheek and handing her a scroll before flying to Itachi's sholder and nuzzling him as well. Being rewarded with a scratch and a cracker the crow vanished back to its own relm.

Sakura opened the scroll and read it before saying, "Ni-chama has agreed and asks that we have a meeting between Gaara-sama, yourself, and the Akatsuki to finalize things. He says that he will be here in two weeks time after taking care of business in Ame."

Sasuke stood next to Itachi who stood with his arm around Sakura's waist. Tsunade nodded and said, "Very good, I extend your three to stay here as long as you would like but just be aware that if you go out in public youre going to be bombared by your old friends." She gave a pointed look to Sakura and Sasuke. "Itachi, I also extend an invitation to you to resume your Anbu status if this meeting goes well, so just think about it okay?" Itachi nodded and Tsunade smiled saying, "Now get out out my office and go have some fun."


End file.
